Voodoo Curse
by Owlmoose77
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Ren actually witnessed Kyoko playing with her voodoo dolls! Here is my fantasy of it. It kind of cliff hangs and maybe I'll continue it if there is enough interest but if it doesn't and remains as is its no worse than how the Skip Beat manga runs (which I don't own by the way). Thank you Nakamura-Sensei for your wonderful story and art!
1. Chapter 1

The Voodoo Curse

Ren was strolling down LME's now empty hallway on his way to check and see if Kyoko might happen to be in the Love Me Section's change room and hopefully required a ride home. He checked his watch and confirmed that she might still be here. Yashiro had slyly hinted he had heard she was working till the end of the day in the LME offices. Coming up to the door of the room in question he noticed it was ajar and raised his hand to deliver a discreet knock but halted when he heard Kyoko's voice mumbling.

Crouching furtively behind the bench in the Love Me change room, in deep concentration, Kyoko was in an intense conversation with an, as yet, unknown recipient. A look of contempt was on her face as she spoke in a low tone.

"Oh ho ho! You really think that you could play the role of Sumire to the satisfaction of the director? Look what you've got yourself into! You? From the Love Me group? How conceited!" In front of her staring at her balefully was a perfect miniature of Japan's most adored actor and model the one and only Tsuruga Ren! The arm and finger of the replica, maneuvered by Kyoko, was wagging at her in a scolding gesture.

Ren recalled hearing that voice in the recent past and recognized it as Kyoko's exaggerated version of his own. Taken aback and his face red with embarrassment and anger he slipped into the room and quietly approached Kyoko's hunched form. So deep was she in her fantasy dialogue, she was entirely unaware of Ren's presence until he was inches from her ear. "Mogame-san!" He whispered menacingly.

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder as sudden goose-bumps ran a line up her neck. "GyAAA!" She jumped up in surprise as Ren's super smiling face was suddenly just inches from hers. A flash of déjà vu passed through her as his breath in her ear sent bolts of electricity directly to her scalp. She was sure her hair was standing on end!

She sweat dropped. _"Damn him_! _"_ She thought. " _Why is he always in the right place at the wrong time?_ "

Ren looking effortlessly handsome, as always, loomed above Kyoko in the middle of the Love Me locker room impeccably dressed with his trench coat slung over his shoulder. He had, very inconveniently interrupted her very dramatic Ren impersonation, via the stern looking replica. Momentarily disconcerted, he had quickly recovered himself and lazily leaned against a locker. He arched one eyebrow sardonically and oozing with sarcasm voiced his resentment. "Really, Mogami-san, I guess I was right about you fantasizing about me when you made that doll of me!"

"H….how long have you been there Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko, rigid with shock, turned around to face him. She had been so engrossed in her imaginary conversation with Ren her normally excellent Ren Radar failed to kick in to save her from being caught mid-sentence.

"Long enough to bear witness to the most ridiculous display of ventriloquism I've ever encountered!"

Kyoko had been muttering a simulated conversation, between herself and Ren, about the upcoming romance drama that President Lory had forced on her. Not wanting to seek advice from her adored senpai, Kyoko had been very creatively voice acting both her and Ren's character with the mute voodoo doll likeness of Ren.

Kyoko's face rapidly changed colours like a chameleon; white at the shock of suddenly having Ren inches away from her, then quickly to varying shades of pink blush from her romantic crush on him and finally the deep tomato red of shame and embarrassment at being caught red handed talking to the mini-me of Ren while doing a deadly accurate mimic of him scolding. She was wishing the floor would swallow her alive.

Wide eyed with horror and paralyzed with dread, a stone faced Kyoko was stunned speechless. Ren calmly reached over and removed his uncanny likeness from her limp grasp, gave it a quick derogatory glance with a contemptuous laugh and then looked pointedly into her eyes. "I'm insulted, Kyoko." Ren said levelly. "Do you know why?"

Kyoko, averted her eyes, dropped her head and shook it numbly.

"It's because you always seem to assume the worst in me! Why didn't you ask ME for advice instead of that weird doll you have made - it's so creepy!" Ren's eyes were steely as he glared at her. "You realize, don't you, that it's only yourself who is replying back, only YOURSELF who is criticizing your own choices? How dare you put words I would NEVER say to you into my mouth! It would be funny if you were just joking, but you're serious aren't you?"

Kyoko cringed and glanced back at Ren and after a puzzled moment. _"Wow! He's really mad. Why?"_ She suddenly realized she was seeing hurt in his expression as well, which might explain the sharp anger in his tone. It reminded her of the time when they were on location and he found out he was the last to know that Sho had saved her from Reino. " _Why is he hurt?"_ Kyoko was stumped. _"Ren always bullies and teases me doesn't he?_ _Why is he so mad? He's heard me imitate him before and he was just amused by it."_

"Gomenasai! Tsuruga-San, I was confused and I had to envision you scolding me because I didn't know what to do and I never should have accepted the role! "Gomen!" An apologetic Kyoko bowed repeatedly and, to stop her, Ren flicked her forehead on her way up from the fourth one.

Another déjà vu flitted through Kyoko's mind. _"Why is this so familiar?"_

"Enough!" Ren snapped impatiently. "Why should you not have taken the role?"

"Because I've never even dated! I have no clue how to go on! But it was such a juicy role it's about a rich girl and a young master whose families are feuding!" She started to go off in la-la land all hearts in her eyes. "It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Catching herself drifting off, she checked herself back into reality. "Only I didn't look at the whole script and they have to kiss – aargh! It's a close up and, and I've never had to kiss someone back before! I know you wouldn't think me capable of being a convincing heroine who's in love. What am I going to do? I can't back out now!"

"Kyoko, have you been made aware of the male lead in this drama?"

"No! When I accepted the role they hadn't secured the actor yet."

Ren's eyes gleamed with mischief. "What would you say if it was me?"

Kyoko paled. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Tsuruga-San, I can't back out now, I signed the contract. You must be so embarrassed to have a lowly Kohai like me be your co-star!"

"Why would you think like that?" Ren had hoped that she would show signs of thinking about kissing him in the drama, but apparently all she was worried about was achieving acting skills to match his, which was ludicrous as he knew she had the ability to surpass him! He was also crushed by the fact that she thought he would criticize her for accepting the role. His temper along with his patience was wearing thin and his alter ego was beginning to surface. Feeling his ire rising, Kuon couldn't (or wouldn't) stop himself. Every time he thought he saw a glimmer of hope, an opening or an opportunity for her to make a connection, she was never even fazed. Frustrated and tired of hinting, Kuon wanted her to react to him as a man and he didn't care how.

The Emperor's eyes were piercing as he took a couple of steps closer into Kyoko's personal space. Ren looked down at her and smirked a little cruelly. "Well, since you've signed the contract, I guess I'll have to accept even a newbie like you. I'll be happy to bring you up to my acting level – how about we start right now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Well I decided to write another chapter! I hope you like it. It was a b**ch to write because I really have no experience and editing is HARD. Please forgive any mistakes spelling and grammar checks aren't completely reliable. I wanted so much to let my imagination go with the ideas and well it really does take over. I didn't know when to stop and I haven't planned another chapter yet but I have been writing more ideas down. I'm off to Japan in a week and a half (there for 3 weeks with my husband) and hopefully will be able to come up with more authentic descriptions. So I won't be writing another chapter for at least a month. Bite me - I'm slow**.

Voodoo Curse

Chapter 2

Blushing furiously, Kyoko backed up a step each time Ren advanced. A cloud was developing around Kyoko. Her grudges were on the alert. "Oooh he is angry!" They cooed. Also some other newly emerging entities were swirling around sensually moving curiously closer to Ren. "MMmm he smells divine! He's soo sexy!" They chimed in. The angry grudges, diverted away from Ren's dark mood, to witness their new sisters now writhing with deep interest about Ren's head. Her little angels also darted out whispering urgently and trying to hold them back. Kyoko's eyes suddenly darkened as she realized the reason for Ren's behaviour. Fearing the Emperor the most, and not knowing how to deal with her feelings and his ardour, she scrambled desperately for an excuse. "I have to get back to the Darumaya for the evening setting! I'm late already!"

"I'll give you a ride home then. I stopped by here to do just that." Ren's firm tone brooked no argument.

Kyoko hesitated, racking her brain for another reason not to go with him.

"What's the matter? What are you afraid of?" Ren continued to push.

Kyoko stalled "No its ok. I'm not afraid of anything! I have my bike with me!"

"It's no trouble, and it's late". Ren urged. "I don't want you going home in the dark."

"No! You're mad and I don't want to ride with you!" Kyoko replied baldly.

Ren's voice rose with irritation. "I'm not mad! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Watching Ren's face getting more and more gentlemanly had Kyoko equally annoyed. "Yes you _are_ mad!" She argued. "You're lying! You always act like this when you're mad, because you get all stiff and you paste that fake smile on your face and it's scary. What did I do to make you so angry?" Kyoko blurted defensively.

Ren frowned, and stared at Kyoko with a puzzled look. "Why do I have a feeling I've heard something like that before? Someone has told me that! Who was it?"

Cringing, Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut. Panicking, she frantically capitulated. "Ok!" She chirped brightly. "I'll go with you! It's really late and I have some studying to do for exams so I'll take you up on your offer."

Kyoko was proud of her Bo the Chicken character but today she fervently wished she had never been introduced to that notorious mascot suit. She was exhausted from hiding the fact that it was she who inhabited it. Attempting to remember what she said and did in that chicken suit was going to be the death of her. _"One of these days I'm going to have to come clean to Tsuruga-san. If only I had the guts and the right moment to do it – which is probably never!"_ Kyoko thought glumly.

The original reason for Kyoko's resistance was temporarily forgotton and Ren smiled smugly after Kyoko conceded defeat. "Good! I knew you would see it my way."

Kyoko stewed, and she went into a spate of muttering under her breath, hating Ren's coercion but also relieved that he wasn't continuing to harass her into a spontaneous rehearsal of romance. That would have been just too close for comfort. All her hidden feelings might have been exposed.

Ren waited as Kyoko went to her locker to get her pack. "Is your bike locked up safely?"

"Hai. It's in the underground parking lot."

"Well let's go then!" Ren happily snatched Kyoko's pack and Kyoko followed sullenly behind.

As they reached Ren's Porsche, Ren went around to the passenger side to open the door for Kyoko. He couldn't help wishing he was doing this for a date, which inspired him to think of a way to prolong their time together before he took her home. Leaning on the car door he asked casually. "Are you hungry?"

"Eh? Err…no I'm fine thanks!" "GGrrrrrrrooooowl!" _"Damn you stomach, why are you betraying me now?!"_

"Your stomach is giving me a different answer!" Ren chuckled. "How about a hamburger and egg?"

Kyoko slumped in her seat. She had planned to stop on her way home on her bike for a quick bite. Once hungry, there was very little time before she needed to eat and it was difficult to resist the offer of her favourite meal. "Thank you Tsuruga-san, I see there is no way I can argue with you."

Ren smirked victoriously as he backed out of the parking space.

Kyoko was silent as she leaned rigidly against the passenger door, as far away from Ren as possible. Although his anger had dissipated, he was strangely tense and kept giving her penetrating side glances. She could feel something emanating off him that she didn't want to identify. Her grudge's new little sisters would have none of her resistance. "He's so handsome! So hot! Oh look how long his eyelashes are! He's agitated too! We feel his frustration!" Kyoko's angels darted up and swooped in and dragged them back. "Be quiet you perverted little she-devils!"

They finally arrived in front of the nearest Denny's and Ren pulled into the parking lot. The Porsche looked out of place in front of the family diner. Ren whipped out of his seat and hurried to help her out of the car before Kyoko even had a chance to unbuckle. She blushed, taking note of Ren's deference and very charming behaviour which was making her feel uncomfortably shy. She was becoming increasingly regretful of allowing Ren to coax her into having a meal together. Her stomach growled again. Damn! There was no fighting her hunger which never disguised itself whatever mood she was in.

"Won't you get recognized?" Kyoko, grasping at straws, suggested hopefully as they walked up the crushed gravel path to the diner. The last time they were in a common diner together some girls had recognized Ren and had made derogatory comments about her being with him. She wanted to avoid another situation which could compromise Tsuruga-san's reputation.

Ren confidently donned a pair of sunglasses, his trademark cap and replied cheerfully. "Nope! Yashiro and I come here occasionally and they have a booth around the corner we can use."

Her last hope gone, Kyoko was resigned to accompany him and reluctantly followed. He led her to the hidden booth with a nod to the waitress who brought them menus. Ren waved them away. "It's alright, we'll have two hamburger and eggs." The waitress left unaware of the identity of the gentleman sitting across from the cute little auburn haired girl.

Kyoko noticed Ren was scrutinizing her thoughtfully. Kyoko squirmed like a live bug under a microscope while self-consciously fidgeting with the salt and pepper cellars.

Thankfully the meals were brought quickly and Kyoko dove into her burger and egg with relish. The look of Kyoko's pleasure while eating was almost erotic and Ren nearly choked on his own mouthful while watching her.

"Mmmm…oishi! So delicious! I will never get tired of eating this. The way the egg runs onto the burger and becomes the most scrumptious sauce. It's a match made in heaven, hamburger and egg!" She licked a little yolk on the side of her mouth with her tongue and Ren's imagination went wild. He swallowed convulsively, his eyes riveted on her lips.

Ren found the same meal too heavy to eat. His guts were in turmoil and he had to mentally calm himself down. There was no way to control how things were going to go if he couldn't get control of himself, but he just had to know!

Ren propped his chin on his hands and asked curiously with just a hint of malice. "Kyoko?" (She just had to pay for that innocent but seductive gesture.)

"Hai?" Kyoko nervously volleyed back. A feeling of doom overtook her.

"About that likeness of me? " Ren, fulfilling her dark prophesy, inquired sadistically. "It's amazing how life-like it is. How did you come by it?"

She _knew_ he wouldn't let the incident of the doll go without questions being answered. Kyoko relived the most embarrassing moment of her life and felt as if she would spontaneously combust from the red hot shame radiating from her face. Wincing, she balled her hands in her lap, and bowed as low as her seated position would allow. "Gomen,Tsuruga-san! Please don't ask me! I'm sorry about everything! I'll get rid of it! Please – I'm so embarrassed!"

Ren put out his hand. "It's ok! Calm down I won't kill you! So, did you make it yourself?"

Withering into her chair Kyoko reluctantly explained woodenly. "Yes and no. You can order all the parts on line. It's a ball jointed doll. I just found one that not-so-coincidentally looked like you. You're the most popular actor in Japan, so the doll company would naturally use a likeness as close to your own to sell them." Her face was burning and she imagined this must be worse than confessing to a priest or a police constable.

Ren was nonplussed. "My next question- why?"

Kyoko was writhing in shame and embarrassment and she lashed out feelingly. "Oh God! Why do you ask me? You obviously _think_ I'm weird. I _know_ I'm weird! I can't _help_ being weird. I made that doll because I was so pissed at you! You bullied me at every opportunity! I had to vent my feelings in secret because you`re my senpai and I couldn`t say anything to your face or I`d be fired or demoted. I _had_ to get my revenge on Sho and you. When I found those dolls online I just _had_ to buy them. Putting them together was cathartic and I found myself talking to them. "

"Wait a minute you said dolls as in plural? There is more than one?"

Kyoko realized her gaff too late to reconstruct her sentence. "There is only one of you – the other is of Shotaru! I bought that before I bought you – I mean your replica!" _"Crap! Why can't I just shut up I'm getting in deeper and deeper!"_

Ren was having difficulty hiding his resentment. "So you bought Sho's replica before mine! Was that before or after he dumped you?"

"It was after I was dumped! Oh Geez! I'm really sick. I wish I never bought them!

"Only because you were caught!" Ren said caustically. "You sound pretty practiced with the dialogue! Well at least now I know what you really think of me. Do you really hate me that much? Don't you trust me after all this time we've been acquainted?"

"No you don't understand, Tsuruga-san! I don't hate you. I respect you as my senpai and because of your talent I truly aspire to be as good as you in acting! But I don't understand you as a person. You tease and bully me and I can't tell if you're serious and it really pisses me off. Your seniority prevents me from defending myself. It's really frustrating!" Kyoko's face was now full of emotion. It never ceased to amaze Ren of how much of her heart she wore on her sleeve or rather on her face. If she could harness that ability to show all the different expressions at will, she would rise to the top of Japan's actors very soon! If only she would show him, with that face, that she cared at least a little for him as a man. Why did she not see that he teased her because he cared, that she brought that out in him? Well perhaps that wasn't so surprising after all; he didn't realize he cared so deeply until recently himself.

"Gomen, Kyoko. I'm sorry that I tease and bully you. It is hard to resist when you rise to the bait so easily. And you can't tell me that you don't provoke me!"

"How do I provoke you?" Kyoko was truly puzzled.

"Never mind!" There was absolutely no way that Ren could explain that it was because she was so dense to his interest in her, and that was what piqued him to bully, tease and press her buttons. He had never had to work hard to get a woman and he had no clue how to get Kyoko to respond. She was absolutely immune to his subtle charm or, if he "laid it on thick" she would call him a playboy! God! The karma of his youthful indiscretions was being paid back in full, now, when love actually meant something. It was hard enough not to sulk in front of her, so bullying her became his defence mechanism.

"Are you finished? Good, let's go then." Ren scrambled out of the conversation. "It's late and I'm sure you want to get home."

They were both lost in thought on the way to the Darumaya. It was only when Ren pulled up to the restaurant that he paused quietly for a few moments with his hands overlapping on the steering wheel, his forehead resting on them. He sighed while he unconsciously rubbed his right hand over Rick's watch.

"You're tired! I'm sorry for troubling you Tsuruga-san! " Ren looked at Kyoko as if he was about to say something but instead let himself out and walked around and opened Kyoko's door, offering his hand to help her out. He collected himself and took a step closer as she stood up. He took a chance in her personal space to give his best smile, reaching right up to his eyes, as he looked directly at her. Changing his tactics, he pulled out all the stops.

"When do you want me to help you rehearse?" He said warmly, her hand still in his, was squeezed ever so slightly. "Tomorrow?"

Kyoko was dazzled by that devastating smile. _"What the hell"_ "Umm I'm really busy until Friday." She said weakly.

"Friday evening then! I'll pick you up after work. Dinner at my place." It was a statement, not a question. Ren was railroading her and there was no way for Kyoko to back out.

He watched as Kyoko let herself in to the Darumaya. His step had a little more spring as he walked back to the car. He even managed an out of tune whistle as he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Voodoo Curse

Chapter 3

Friday had arrived. Ren was waiting outside the Love Me locker room as promised, while Kyoko tried to think of anything but the evening ahead and what it entailed. Pacing back and forth, she tried to keep the adrenaline from surging through her heart every time she thought of having to deal with Ren behaving romantically with her. Though she knew he would only be acting, she found it increasingly difficult to imagine herself capable of acting in love without her authentic feelings for Ren piercing through the façade and revealing (and ultimately ruining) everything. She absolutely couldn't allow to Ren discover how she truly felt! Bowing her head and squeezing her eyes and fists tightly, she gave herself a moment of concentration, then blurted out a firm determined declaration "Gambaro!...Yosh!", settled her expression and calmly stepped out the door with a face of serenity to meet an impatient Ren.

"All ready?" Ren queried. His heavenly smile caused Kyoko's heart and stomach to lurch dangerously and she responded with a stiff nod and a brisk "Hai!" Ren sensed her stifled emotions but recognized only that something was off about her. "Is everything alright?"

"Hai!" Kyoko chirped brightly, if artificially. Ren accepted the reply sceptically but reserved judgement on its sincerity, took her backpack, casually slung it over his shoulder and shortened his stride to match with Kyoko's.

She collided with him before she noticed his close proximity. Again the magnetism he exuded made it hard for her to move away – much like the feel of attracting opposite poles. Her desire to remain touching was undeniable and she blushed shyly. Luckily, Ren was not a witness to her flaming red cheeks.

Ren was in his own world, equally attracted – his senses were heightened and her scent, blended with a delicate floral perfume she had dabbed behind her ears that morning, teased his olfactory nerves. His nostrils flared. He subconsciously followed his instinct to sniff the nape of her neck to identify the brand she used for future reference, but he stopped himself as he started to lean closer. Some of his old flirting habits were surfacing, not in the calculated way he had utilized them in the past, but almost irritatingly awkward in situations that had previously been so easy for him to maneuver. To perform practiced lines or gestures now was just so inappropriate. He ran several of the most successful over in his mind and glumly tossed each one away. He already knew long ago she deserved so much better than that. How he had behaved at fifteen in the United States would not work here in here in Japan, especially with Kyoko! He knew that from firsthand experience.

" _God I can't believe it! I've brought myself all the way down to Kijima's level for even considering them! I've been Ren so long I don't know how to behave as myself!"_ Ren recalled more than one incident when Kyoko had accused him of being a playboy and he hadn't recognized it until just now that she was the reason why Kuon emerged to alternately bait and bully her. She was bringing out the man Kuon had become while lying dormant in the persona of Ren. A sort of arrested development had occurred when circumstances forced him to come to Japan and assume his new identity. Kuon's adolescence had been interrupted at a crucial time and was thus imprisoned in the confined space of his mind. Acting as Ren he suppressed Kuon's natural sexual urges, and, now that Kuon was erratically leaking out, his animal instincts were difficult to hold in check, and it was excruciating.

Ren's thoughts raced fast forward to the rehearsal appointment. He was eager but terrified, knowing that his alter ego could emerge without sufficient warning, as it had with the Dark Moon practice and as the Heel Siblings. Kyoko was unaware, that for Ren, she was like Dr. Jekyll's elixir, turning him into a raging lunatic or, worse yet, a pervert. He was grateful that she also had the capability to bring him back to reality. He wondered, though, how long her power to do that would last against his increasing jealousy and lust for her. He mentally shook his head. _"No, she is just too good an actress to be overwhelmed by me! Even so, I have to guard myself for her."_

As they approached Ren's Porsche in the underground parking lot, they recollected themselves from their individual reveries and it was an uneventful drive to Ren's apartment.

They stopped briefly at a Chinese restaurant where Ren had pre-ordered take out. There was no way that he would attempt another omurice fiasco! The excuse to himself was that they were really getting together to work on their roles.

The ride in the elevator was uncomfortable and they each casually looked at their shoes or the ceiling, everything except each other and the ride to the twentieth floor seemed interminable.

Ren fumbled for the key card to his apartment and Kyoko waited patiently as she gripped the bags of Chinese food. As they entered she looked at the apartment as if for the first time. She hadn't been there since she had addressed her feelings for Ren. Now she took in everything about it; the size, décor, scent and every detail so she could learn more about the man for whom she felt so deeply. It was much more spacious than a Japanese style apartment, although Ren's height required more space just for him to be able to move around comfortably. The general appearance of the apartment was sterile; it didn't feel as if Ren enjoyed himself there. The stark décor held no warmth or lived-in feeling, as if he just slept there and the rest was just for show. The furniture had a staged feel to it. It reminded Kyoko of Ren's fake smile. This was not the real Ren! She could feel that.

She remembered the huge king size bed which was, in her opinion, much too large for just one person, even if they were the size of Ren. She wondered, though, how he had the ability after so much stress to sleep so soundly with someone next to him in the small twin bed they had shared as the Heel Siblings.

Kyoko placed their dinner on the kitchen counter and looked around. She remembered the time she fell trying to reach the ridiculously high cabinets to get a pan, with Ren catching her at the last minute, only to land together in an uncomfortably compromising position. She blushed again as she recalled meeting with the Emperor of the Night for the first time and wondered what she would have done if she had been aware of her feelings then.

"We'll eat first ok? I don't want the food to get cold and we don't want your growling stomach to interrupt the rehearsal." Ren teased Kyoko to release the tension he felt coming from her. "I'll get the plates, Shorty!" Ren moved between Kyoko and the cabinets she was reaching for, and effortlessly grabbed them from the shelf.

Kyoko was surprised at Ren's banter. He seemed so relaxed! Little did she know that Ren was internally sweating. Kyoko wasn't accustomed to this familiarity that Ren was using with her, but it wouldn't help at all for the rehearsing if she remained stiff, so she played along. "Well I'm sorry I don't have legs as long as you Stork Man!"

"Well for your height, your legs are disproportionately long." Ren said offhandedly. "You could be a short stork!"

Kyoko coloured. Since when had Ren noticed her legs? "Well a lot of good that does me!"

"Those legs would serve you well in the modelling industry." Ren dropped the comment casually as he help lay out their place settings on the table.

"Pfft!" Kyoko stifled a laugh. "Me? Ha-ha!"

"I'm not kidding. You are very charismatic with the camera – it loves you!"

"Eh? Since when have you seen me? It wasn't the soda commercial! I know for a fact that everyone was looking at Mo- Kanae-san! "

"I saw Sho's PV." Ren stated bluntly. He was frowning as if something disturbed him.

"Eh? You never told me you watched it! When did you watch it?" Kyoko was getting nervous thinking of the occasion, and the trouble she had got into, with Ren knowing about her wanting revenge on Sho.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ren said dismissively. "I saw the PV and you were good – no, you were great in it. You almost stole the show - and I'm almost intending the pun. You had the camera's (and my and probably every other viewer's) and also Sho's attention." Ren said grimly.

Kyoko mentally cringed at Ren's tone on recalling the video.

Ren realized that he was going into dangerous territory. That subject should not have been brought up. It would only lead to him to wonder again about the feelings that Kyoko and Sho held for each other. How strong was the hate versus the love and how fine the line between the two emotions?

"Well never mind that! I will tell you, though, that I have also seen all the aired episodes of "Dark Moon" and "Box R". Kyoko, you've gone far past the potential I first saw in you. The fact that you are consistently getting new offers is proof of that. You shouldn't need me to tell you!"

"Thank you Tsuruga-san. As my senpai, having you tell me is important. It really is reassuring to hear it from someone I respect as an actor." Kyoko said formally while her angels were jumping for joy at Ren's praise.

Ren slumped. _"Oh God, are we back to square one?"_

Kyoko watched Ren serve himself from the little cardboard containers. "Have some more chow Mein! Honestly, Tsuruga-san, I wonder that you ever got as tall as you are eating so little!"

Ren smiled meekly and took another tablespoon.

** **Sorry it's a short chapter and finished without a conclusion, but I wanted to get this out. I had to sit quietly at home for a while after my trip to Japan to absorb all that I saw and did! Thank you all for taking the time to read. This is really just an excuse for me to do a character study of these two and give you my thoughts on what I think they might feel or behave in situations. I find it hard to discuss in forums. If you could take the time to review after you've read, I don't mind differences of opinion or a literary critique please just don't be too cruel or blunt. I'm a sensitive creature lol! I have no beta but myself and don't claim to be a proficient writer.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All –The progress is slower than molasses in January going uphill lol! Well I'm as nervous as Kyoko to move forward so it's taking longer than I thought to even get these guys actually rehearsing yet. I don't know but I think neither of them would want to rush into the unknown with their previous history working together alone. Reading about Kyoko and her innocence and goofy awkward gaucheness in the early parts of the story were bad enough and I don't think that is the end of her idiocy. Here is my take on how things could transpire (if she were a real girl)!**

Voodoo Curse

Chapter 4

Ren and Kyoko dragged out dinner as long as possible for different reasons. Ren wanted the evening to last longer and Kyoko stalled to avoid the close proximity she would have to bear when the rehearsing began. As the clock on the kitchen wall struck 7pm Ren got up and cleared the counter while Kyoko filled the sink to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, Kyoko. I do have a dishwasher."

"I know but they never do a proper job and the dishes will just sit there calling to me to do them! It's good to keep a tidy kitchen. It's always neat in here Tsuruga-san, it doesn't look as if you eat here often since your fridge is almost empty every time I come here." There was no helping it, she was just rattling off any conversation to delay the inevitable.

"You're right, I rarely eat here. I'm on set a lot and take my meals at the craft service. I'm never hungry when I get home late."

"Honestly, Tsuruga-san, I don't understand how you can function with so little food! Do you realize it contributes to depression and no energy? It becomes a vicious cycle. I wonder that you haven't physically crashed. I guess that very first cold you had was an indicator that you are not taking care of yourself."

"You could be right. I'm glad that you brought me back to health Mogami –san, even if it was only for your self-satisfaction." Ren couldn't resist the dig. He was still harbouring resentment that she didn't look after him for his sake.

Kyoko stiffened defensively. "Yes, I do take pride in my work, but it was my pleasure to look after you, Tsuruga-san! You may not believe me now after all this time. With your case I also took both your health and reputation into consideration. I tried really hard to balance the two but I didn't realize how much stamina you had with your acting! I was worried when you continued on with such a high fever, but you wouldn't let me convince you to take a day off."

Ren was taken by surprise by her admission but disguised it well. He shifted uncomfortably and promptly closed the subject. "Well that was a long time ago. I hope you forgive me for taking off points. It was mean spirited of me and I apologise." He humbly conceded.

Kyoko was struck dumb. _"Wow! Even if it was in a round-about way he finally admitted that he lied to me! He really did take off 10 points because he was mad at me! I_ _ **knew**_ _it! "_ She crowed to herself, although it felt like a hollow victory. She then began to wonder if the infinite points he had given her for helping him as Cain Heel while in Guam were just a compensatory measure.

Kyoko could not conjure up any more diversions to gain more time. She imagined it must be like walking the Green Mile without knowing the method of execution. She wiped her clammy hands down her sides with a racing heart. She was almost hyperventilating. How did it come to this? Hopelessly in love but unable to communicate this to him because it was unrequited, she had to draw on her actual love but pretend that it wasn't real in order to prevent him from discovering the truth. If it was happening to anybody but her she would think it laughable. What a double paradox! Just thinking about it confused her. How was she to pull it off? She glanced out the living room sliding doors which lead to the spacious balcony while trying to gather her courage. Ah! A last branch to grasp at before falling off the cliff!

"Oh! Tsuruga-san, I've never seen the view from your apartment. Can we go outside for a minute before we start rehearsal? Then we can look over the script and you can help me with my characterization."

Maybe she could just jump off the balcony like Corn– no it was impossible from the 20th floor without wings!

* * *

Leaning against the balcony, Kyoko's, expression was of awe and appreciation of the spectacular view. The molten sunset of Tokyo's cityscape was slowly darkening to a deep bronze and the clouds hugging the horizon were gilded bright gold. The early summer evening wasn't too chilly and there was enough of a breeze to keep the air fresh. Ren stepped up beside her and also leaned forward on the railing, his arms folded over one another with his chin resting on them. He gazed off into the distance with eyes unfocused.

The setting sun reflected off of her silhouette giving her a golden aura and Kyoko closed her eyes, smiled and inhaled in deep satisfaction. "Wow! Tsuruga-san, I've never seen anything more breathtaking!"

It had been very hard for Ren to not to take her in his arms because she had that same Cutie Honey look from their river encounter during the Dark Moon filming. Only, this time, she seemed older and more sensual although still unaware of her allure.

"I have." Ren spoke conversationally with a thoughtful expression. "I've seen an angel; a stunning woman at a cast party; the most riveting Goth Girl, who would put any professional model to shame; the most attractive traditional Japanese woman; I've also seen the cutest schoolgirl;. _"And a very pretty actress standing next to me this very moment"_ Ren added to himself. "They were all more beautiful than this sunset!" He looked pointedly at Kyoko with the last sentence.

Ren listed all the most memorable encounters with the girl he loved; they flew over her head as she listened blankly until he mentioned the school girl. "I'm not surprised you think so!" Kyoko retorted. " You're such a playboy after all!"

Ren flinched at the verbal barb then stifled a self-conscious snort. He hoped it was too dark now for Kyoko to witness the heat radiating off his face. "So you keep saying! Where do you get that from?"

"You know they call you the co-star killer, right?" She accused. "I've watched you on set, the way you smile at your co-stars and coax them to act for you. Every time you have them mesmerized! I saw it with my own eyes on the Dark Moon set! You had Momose-san in the palm of your hand a…and when I was trying to take the part from Matsunai-san in Ring Doh she couldn't remember her lines because you had her so enthralled. You even bamboozled _me_ while doing the tea ceremony scene!" Kyoko pouted while recalling the annoying incident. "Some of your behavior confuses people also you're so glib it's hard for me to believe, on hind-site, that there is any sincerity in it!" Kyoko knew she was running off at the mouth but she couldn't help herself. "This might sound disrespectful of you as my senpai but, Tsuruga-san, you should be careful of what you say and do to certain people, or you could seriously hurt them!" She lectured, darkly. Kyoko knew if he directed just one more of his heavenly smiles towards herself, all her grudges could not save themselves with even the most protective hazmat suits.

" _Bingo! Damn it! The evil that men do really does live after them!"_ Ren wryly quoted to himself. _"Even though she doesn't know my past, her intuition comes too damn close!"_

He couldn't disinherit his silver tongue that was a genetic gift from his charming father. He also genuinely liked women, as he had a very loving mother, and compliments came easily from his lips. It wasn't that he didn't mean them but they had begun as a polite habit and there was no personal attachment to them. He used them because his mother always insisted that he be a gentleman. He didn't realize, though, that these practiced gestures together with his physical beauty, made the innocent recipients succumb to blazing infatuations which resulted in their inevitable heartbreak. His lack of awareness had led to a disastrous chain reaction beginning with the rancorous jealousy from all his male peers; his violent self defense of their verbal and physical torment; then finally ending in the tragic and untimely death of Rick. He had only awakened when, ironically, this girl in particular didn't respond to him the way all the others had. Frowning, Ren determinedly shrugged off the spiraling dark thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on the past anymore.

"Mogame-san, at a risk of being accused of changing the subject, do I have to remind you what you are here to do tonight? My body and time are now at your disposal!" Ren replied flippantly. His light words belied the negative mood created from a moment ago and as a result Kuon's Emperor of the Night made an involuntary appearance with a very predatory expression along with the verbal baiting. Kyoko recoiled at the fleeting look before it was quickly masked. That added comment didn't help at all. Ren immediately regretted his impulsive teasing.

That familiar surge of unwelcome adrenaline flooded a paling Kyoko as a moment of déjà vu, with a twist, hit her. Her mouth went dry. " _Why does Ren enjoy bullying me so much? So mean!"_

"I never, ever, even implied you owed me that as a favour Tsuruga-san, and I really wish you would use less innuendo with your choice of words!" She retorted.

"Where is your script? We need to analyze the story-line and flesh out our characters" Ren deftly switched to his professional mode. He desperately hoped it would last for the rest of the evening.

 **Note: If my spelling seems erratic remember I'm Canadian, and at least I myself am confused as to whether to spell from the British dictionary as I was taught in private school or to spell it the North American way so I do both. I'm tired of second guessing so what ever comes out in the typing is what you get - except when I'm not sure if either way is correct. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am - which wasn't the case when I started. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ren and Kyoko settled themselves on the living room sofa, their scripts opened on the coffee table. Ren leaned forward elbows on his knees with his chin pensively resting on his hands and carefully read over the script while Kyoko briefly skimmed through hers. She had already gone over it, umpteen times sweating over all the embarrassingly emotional scenes. After Ren completed the perusal he leaned back. "Well it's pretty straight forward - nothing too difficult to interpret". He looked sideways and his eyes gleamed with mischief while he watched Kyoko squirm uncomfortably. Myriad expressions crossed over her face as in her mind she isolated each vignette with the two of them together acting all 'lovey-dovey'. Ren was fascinated by her facial morphing and broke into her thoughts with the dreaded question. "Well, where do you want to start?"

As she looked up she caught the look on Ren's face and paled.

Ren was immediately penitent. "I'm sorry! I'm just yanking your chain." He said with a chuckle. "I can't resist teasing you!" He resumed his professional persona. "So - first let's discuss what we need to do to get comfortable without it losing the freshness of the roles. You know when we improvised together for my Katsuki in Dark Moon it really helped me. How about we do the same for your Sumira? What are the most difficult scenes for you?"

A blush travelled up Kyoko's neck to the top of her head and she scowled. "As if you didn't know which part that is!"

"Well you can't say that you haven't any experience with kissing. Fuwa made sure of that!" Ren glowered with poorly concealed jealousy at the recollection. Luckily Kyoko had her face in her hands at this point and missed his exposed feelings.

"I didn't ask for that! I didn't see it coming, and I wasn't prepared to deflect it!" Her voice lowered to a mumble and she continued to mutter. "He stole my first kiss!" A vein stood out on her temple as she clenched her jaw. Experiencing an unwanted flashback of Sho's tongue making a thrusting assault on her mouth to steal the candy, which she had been eating, made her writhe in a total recall of revulsion. _Why on Earth do people kiss like that? So disgusting!_

Seeing Kyoko's inner rage, Ren felt satisfied that she no longer held romantic feelings for Fuwa. Well, at least she wasn't 'physically' attracted to him.

"Well, Mogami-san, there is nothing you can do about it now, and as I said before, since it wasn't mutual consent you can't really consider it a first kiss, can you?" Kyoko didn't miss Ren's tone of resignation and looked at him inquisitively. It was almost as if he was talking more to himself. He continued. "Hopefully you will consider my kiss a professional one – err I mean part of a professional improvisation." He glanced over at Kyoko to check her reaction. Gratefully she did not notice the accidental double entendre that was dangerously close to a Freudian slip. The breath he had been holding was slowly released.

Even if she didn't notice the somewhat flippant line he had given her, Kyoko wasn't looking very enthusiastic.

"You look like you're going to gallows! Am I that unappealing?"

"No! No! I just don't know how to begin!"

"Well then, why don't we just get the worst over with" Ren said dryly as he stood up. "If we practice kissing now you won't be overthinking it and you're less likely to goof up when we improvise a scene. Loosen up Mogame-san! I won't bite you!"

Ren looked at Kyoko's face trying to ascertain her mood. She felt his gaze and turned toward him and he lifted a questioning eyebrow while he reached out to take her hand and pull her up.

"Ready?"

She nodded and gave him a shy little smile and he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and apprehensively held her breath, but the kiss he gave her was soft and delicate. She opened her eyes only to find his just inches away deeply scrutinizing hers. She flinched.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

"No."

"Shall we try it again?"

Kyoko blushed and looked down. Her heart wouldn't stop thumping. "I guess so."

With the next brush of their lips Ren slowly increased the pressure and intensity. Kyoko gave an involuntary whimper as he instinctively coaxed her to open her mouth. He inhaled her surrendering breath as she released it in a rush of shuddering surprise.

The area where Ren's heart was lurched with emotion as his lips met Kyoko's for the second time. He was unprepared for this reaction. Nothing had ever felt as natural as this very moment, never had he ever felt so ecstatic. He felt his aura mingling with Kyoko as time seemed to stand still. What he thought had started as a technical and professional scene suddenly became very personal. Ren was aware of the shift for a nanosecond he closed his eyes and all his professionalism flew out the window.

As Kyoko let out her breath, her heart followed quickly behind as if she had disgorged it for Ren to devour. And indeed he had, for now it was entirely his, and there was no way for her to take it back from him. There was a sweet ache in that space it had left. Her open mouth invited Ren's delving tongue which sought her own to stroke and tease it. Her nostrils naturally flared to inhale and capture his essence enhanced by the heat he was generating. She was now in an altered state caused by his addictive and intoxicating pheromones. Caught in his charismatic web, her hazy thoughts struggled between doubt and trust. She wanted surrender and immerse in the pleasure he was tacitly promising, but not at the cost of losing to him. Kyoko's self-imposed rules of love were heavily ingrained and ultimately overpowered her desire. Panting heavily she gathered her remaining wits and frantically pushed Ren away. "Tsuruga-San, I can't do this!" He leaned towards her. "No! Stop! I said NO!"

The Emperor of the Night smiled hypnotically at her and gently pressed his index finger to her lips. "Sshhhh! It's ok! Don't be afraid." He whispered softly.

She coloured and hit him lightly with frustration. It took all her courage before she spoke honestly. "You're making me feel weird and I'm losing the concentration I need for my character!" As much as she wanted them, Kyoko couldn't and wouldn't let Ren continue giving her those delicious feelings. She was disappointed with herself. Yet again she had lost to his acting skills. Yes, she might be doing the most authentic act of loving someone, but it was not out of her own creation.

After making so much progress with Kyoko, Kuon forgot his earlier promise of forbearance to himself, and he surged to the forefront. He laughed and pulled her back into his embrace. "It's ok just let me lead you!" He coaxed. He began to nuzzle her, pressing small feathery kisses behind her ear and down the side of her neck. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity slip away! He had waited so long for this moment.

"NO! Absolutely not! Y..you - co-star killer!" Kyoko gasped angrily as he found a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue and she shivered as goose bumps travelled all the way down her body and her knees gave way as she melted on to the couch. Something very strange had just happened to her. Her whole body was on fire. There was just no comparison to her "first" kiss from anteater Sho to Ren's slow tantalizing persuasion.

Ren followed Kyoko to the sofa. "That's it - just relax!" Kuon whispered seductively, his voice huskily soothing and Kyoko reluctantly surrendered to the waves of pleasure running down her neck along to her spine and then pooling to a newly awakened zone. She stiffened.

"Hnng! NO! What are you doing!? Tsuruga-San!

Kuon heard nothing. He was lost in the white noise buzzing in his ears caused by the bliss of finally kissing the girl of his dreams as thoroughly, and as frequently, as he had allowed himself to imagine, since their one and only kiss on the beach in Guam. He slid his hands down her sides to her waist and ultimately to her soft derrière to pull her in closer to his aching groin. She was the most alluring drug! He moved from her neck back to her mouth and the Emperor Kuon's eyes, half closed with arousal, pierced into her own which became wide open orbs full of self-conscious shock as she recognized the familiar expression on his face that triggered another of her flashbacks to the Dark Moon party when Ren threatened to do "everything" to her. She had concluded that time was bullying, this was something entirely different!

She leaned back straining to avoid another kiss and put her hand over his mouth. "Tsuruga-San? Tsuruga-san! REN!"

Ren heard his name as if called from a long distance away and jolted as if he had suddenly returned to his body. It stunned him. He shook his head to clear it. "Oh shit!" He blurted as the full realization of his actions hit him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He clutched his head, panting from his residual excitement that was rapidly waning. He felt as if he had been doused with frigid water. The look on Kyoko's face further cooled his ardour.

A puzzled Kyoko sat up looking at Ren, searching his face for some clue. Who was this man in front of her? It wasn't Ren, it was some other person who was familiarly aggressive, but without the threatening violence or anger of the earlier incident as the Heel siblings. She had felt emotions blended with something primitive coming from Ren, that she was afraid to identify, that she instinctively wanted to respond to, but was too newly aware of for her to indulge. She stood up stiffly. "I think I'd better go" she said tonelessly, attempting to stifle the maelstrom of feelings in her head, heart and body. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears from her confusion.

Ren looked at her with an expression Kyoko could only interpret as stricken. He swallowed. He too was overwhelmed and the tight ache in his throat prevented him from voicing the apology he so desperately wished to deliver. He made a motion to walk with her to the door.

"No! I need to be alone." She said rigidly. She grabbed her coat, purse and script, grasped the door latch and without looking back, quickly let herself out.


	6. Chapter 6

Voodoo Curse Chapter 6

Part 1 

Ren slumped as Kyoko clicked the door shut behind her. Finally the shoe had dropped. After the multiple times he had held himself back from embracing her, one moment of poor judgement had frightened her away. There was a dull ache in his chest. His groin also throbbed with unfulfilled longing. He mightn't have gone too fast with the romance but he definitely had rushed the intimacy. His soul had leapt into hers and he had virtually merged with her, in every way but physically, when they had kissed. The only excuse for his lack of control was that he had lost himself, or rather, rediscovered himself in her. In his arms Kyoko had been so warm, soft, fragrant and inviting without any of the artifice of the other girls he had ever embraced. Oh Hell! He didn't know who he really was any longer. Ren was fairly certain he would have to go back to square one yet again to regain Kyoko's trust. She was like a wild animal, always with one eye on an escape route which she had used today, and he had to re-tame her. He also had to tame his own wild beast, Kuon, the primitive part of himself that he now hated more than ever. He wanted to howl at the moon in frustration like the wolf that he was. Instead he went to the kitchen and poured himself a double scotch and downed it in one gulp: then another; and one more for good measure.

Half an hour later, in a numb stupor that had done nothing to relieve his emotional pain, he snatched up his phone that was lying on the counter silently mocking him, and scowled at it. He scrolled down searching. Nothing. Growling, he slammed it on the counter then picked it up again. The alcohol was rapidly slowing his cognitive ability and his limbs began to ignore his brain signals. He staggered to the living room and clumsily fell into the sofa. He heaved a heavy sigh as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He looked up and moaned self-pityingly. He slurred his words thickly. "Rick, whyn't you stop me?... Right, you'rnt here. 'Cause of me, you'ren't hr t' hadvise me. It's all my fault, evrithins, m' flt, alws has bn, allis w'll be. I have no right to have her, not ever. Oh God! I just want to die!"

He splayed across the couch and the phone in his hand lit up as it rung sharply. He squinted with one eye to focus on the call display. Pressing the pick-up he put the phone to his ear.

"Yashro! I shcrewd up big time! Yup! Hindeed I did! Need some help here."

Sent from my iPad

Part 2

Kyoko ran up the staircase two steps at a time. The taisho and ookamisan looked at each other in surprise as she stumbled into her room at the top.

She rifled around in her closet and found what she was looking for. Her Ren doll stared vacantly at her as she glowered at it.

"You stupid baka, Ren! You stupid playboy! Why did you do that? Stupid baka me! I should have known better!" She raised her arm up to throw the poor doll across the room, stopped, stuck her tongue out at it and lay it gently down on her dresser. She crawled into her futon pulled the quilt over her head and lay there stone faced while the wheels relentlessly spun in her head. "Grrrr argh!" She writhed and rolled over umpteen times. "Why didn't it feel like he was acting? Damn him! He was so amazing, I just forgot everything! His eyes bored right into my soul! Every place he touched nearly burst into flames. Kami-sama, I gave myself away! He`ll never respect me as an actor or a woman ever again! I can never ever face him again! What am I gonna do?"

Stretching her arm out from under the covers she reached blindly for her phone next to the futon. Patting around her, she found it and pulled it into the darkness and sat there with her phone lighting up her makeshift tent while she frantically checked for unanswered messages. Finding none she felt conflicting emotions of relief and disappointment. So Ren hadn't left any. Why would he when he was probably so mad at her. "Moko! I have to call her!" She deftly scrolled through her contacts, furiously typed out a message and after a moment's hesitation she squeezed her eyes shut and determinedly pressed the send button.

Seconds later her phone rang and Kyoko started, her heart lurched out of her chest. She reluctantly looked at the phone screen to see who was calling. Phew! It wasn't Ren! "Moshi Moshi! Hai! Moko-san! Kyaa help me!"

A very sleepy voice tinged with annoyance responded at the other end of the line.

"Ok, Kyoko, cough it up! What happened? No wait! Let me guess – it has something to do with Tsuruga-san. And don't try and cover it up or leave anything out. My threat still stands. If you don't tell me everything, we aren't best friends!"

Kyoko reluctantly began to recap her encounter with Ren. "Moko! You know I told you I wasn't in love with Ren? Well I didn't exactly lie – I wasn't aware that I was then, but anyways we were practicing my latest role which calls for a kiss and well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Ren is in it too and he's my romantic co-star and well we got to practicing the kiss and well it got out of hand and ….."

Kanae interrupted. "And?...What!? Why didn't you tell me about the role? Geez! Mo! You call me your best friend and you didn't tell me something as important as that?"

Kyoko blushed over the phone. "I'm sooorrry Moookooo! I only just accepted the role before reading the script. I couldn't back out without breaking the contract! Anyhow Ren found out I was in it before I knew he was in it! It's all sooo embaaaraassing! And then he bullied me into practicing! He practically blackmailed me! When we got to his apartment and when we began the improvising he was very professional but then when he started to kiss me, he wouldn't stop and I had to yell at him!" He's a playboy! A playboy I tell you! He was talking all sweet at me..aarrgh! Probably just like he does to other girls! And I didn't want him to stop… but I did. I couldn't let him continue when he's just playing with me!"

"Kyoko I don't think he's a playboy – at least not now. Have you heard one thing negative about him? Or him being with any girl or anything in the news or Hype magazines?"

"No I've only read interviews with him in magazines."

"No? I thought not. Neither have I so I think you can only come to one conclusion."

"What?" Kyoko waited dumbly for Kanae to explain.

"Kyoko, In spite of you being such an incredibly intelligent hardworking and talented actress, when it comes to reality, you really are clueless you know. It's beyond my comprehension that you can observe people so well and mimic their gestures and mannerisms without understanding the reasons behind them. Surely you've studied Tsuruga Ren? Don't you have any inkling at all as to why he behaved the way he did? I think you have purposely put up a mental block. You`re a mentally deranged blockhead! Why don't you think about what happened for a while longer and let me know when you've figured it out. At a more reasonable time than midnight ok? Goodnight!"

"Wait, Moko! ….Moko?"

There was silence on the other end. Kyoko stared blankly at the phone.

"She hung up?!"

Kyoko fell back on the futon spread eagle and tried to silence her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

The Voodoo Curse Chapter 7

Yashiro had been patiently waiting several hours for Ren to regain consciousness, sobriety was just a hope. Upon his arrival at Ren's apartment after the garbled call, he had to knock several times, each time louder, until Ren finally staggered to the door and let him in. He had been in bad shape and in much worse condition since the unintelligible phone call. All he could do was to help Ren back to the living room couch; he was much too tall, heavy and awkwardly drunk to help back to his bedroom. As his manager, he had no pity for him and had just watched Ren pass out and sleep it off. He had looked at the half empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table with no glass, and shook his head. "I don't envy you tomorrow morning, Ren." He leaned back in the chair and lightly dozed. It would do if he, as a manager, was as tired as Ren would be tomorrow.

Ren woke up with a splitting headache and a killer case of nausea. He was still suffering the effects of the copious amount scotch imbibed the night before. His mouth was parched and pasty. Breathing evenly to hold back the urge to vomit, he cracked open a single eye to make sure the room wouldn't spin. He vaguely saw Yashiro, an unfocused blur, sitting in the chair opposite the couch Ren had crashed on the whole night. Ren slowly rotated the eye and checked the digital numbers flashing on his sound system and noted it was 5:00 AM. His internal clock, always reliable, hadn't failed him. He didn't remember letting Yashiro in but must have. He didn't look very happy.

Yashiro was greatly relieved Ren had woken up on his own. That indicated the alcohol had metabolized through his system and he was hopeful Ren would be able to muddle through the day, ever the professional, at least as an actor. He stood up, went to the kitchen, got a glass, turned on the tap then popped the lid off a small cylinder. He returned to the living room.

"Ren, here is some seltzer to settle your stomach." Yashiro's voice was grim as he leaned over to hand Ren the glass of water and dropped a tablet in it. It fizzed refreshingly and Ren gratefully reached for it as he struggled to sit up without making the vertigo he was experiencing get any worse. Sparkles of the carbonated mixture tickled his nose and he winced as he chugged the concoction down thirstily.

"Thanks Yashiro-san, I'm so glad you're such an efficient manager." Ren said dryly returning the empty glass, he was almost sarcastic but he toned it back. He couldn't afford to offend this man who gave him all his support. "I'm sorry but I haven't behaved professionally in so many ways" Ren sagged and let out a huge sigh.

"Ren? What happened last night?" Yashiro asked cautiously.

"I fucked up is what happened!" Ren snapped, pressing a hand to his forehead. "After all the times you harped at me to hit on her, I finally did and she rejected me! I know I deserved it, I knew better and I should've listened to my conscience but I let myself get carried away! Shit!"

Yashiro flinched as he stood there in the middle of the living room, his jaw hanging open in astonishment. He was stunned. He had never witnessed Ren swear or lose his cool. He had had little hints of Ren's temper and when it showed up it had been under the surface and stifled, but it had always been a concern because it manifested in very obvious sulking. Those were the times when Yashiro was reminded of Ren's actual age. He was glad this outburst was in the privacy of Ren's apartment. He really wondered what Ren had been like in his early teens, although this current behavior gave him a pretty good idea.

"Ren!" Yashiro could not suppress a gasp. "You devil! How far did you g….you didn't… _did_ you?" Part of Yashiro's mind was jumping up and down fangirling. _**"Yes! He finally made a move!"**_ The other part was horrified. _**"You….baka! I bet your timing was off – I can't believe it! Ren the co-star killer botched a move!"**_ He pulled himself together and calmly pushed up his glasses.

"So what are you going to do about it, Ren? You know you can't just let her go right?" Yashiro knew there wasn't any purpose in lecturing him, it was apparent Ren could do that all by himself.

He glanced at his watch. "Well there's nothing you can do now - we only have half an hour to get to the interview promoting the new film you've just signed for." Yashiro saw Ren flinch. "What? What….no! Don't tell me Kyoko's in it too?"

Ren smiled wryly as he stood up. "That's how this whole mess started!" It was time to unburden himself and there was no-one better than Yashiro to lend his ear and sympathy. He was the best friend a guy could have, save for Rick. Ren felt his heart clench and his hands fisted simultaneously. He then raked his fingers through his disheveled hair and rubbed the morning stubble on his chin.

"I'll tell you all about it after the interview. Give me a minute to clean up and change and we'll go."

Yashiro's expression was thoughtful and curious as he watched Ren trudge down the hall to the bathroom. He started to gather his coat and briefcase.

Ren took little time to shower and get ready. He was expert at time management as a model and he was used to quick clothing changes. He exited his bedroom looking immaculately handsome with no trace of the hangover he was hiding. He met Yashiro at the apartment foyer.

" _ **Damn that guy! He never ceases to amaze me! How can he pull that look in such a short time?"**_ He nodded at Yashiro and they closed the apartment door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Voodoo Curse Chapter 8

Kyoko opened her eyes as the rays from the rising sun of Tokyo bled through the blinds on her bedroom window. As she sat up, a single beam of light settled in her direct line of vision and temporarily blinded her as she made her way to the bathroom. She leaned toward the mirror and under close scrutiny found subtle dark shadows under her lower lashes unfortunately not from the length of them, but from lack of sleep. She blushed again remembering last evening. Ren had such long eyelashes - why did he have to be so beautiful? Why did he have to make her heart-beat skip and flutter? It was always doing that when she was with him, or it would ache when she realized that his wasn't reacting the same way. He was well practiced at making love, she was sure, so it really wasn't surprising. Playboy!

Picking up her toothbrush, she glared at her reflection as she squeezed out the toothpaste, "I can't believe that knowing he's like that, you still fell for it! What a baka dummy!" she berated the girl in the mirror. She leaned forward and squinted at herself. On closer inspection she saw an unfamiliar dark smudge on her neck. She picked up her face cloth and dabbed at it.

"How did lipstick get down there?" She leaned closer to the mirror with an awkward twist to her neck and looked again sideways. She looked at the facecloth which bore no rouge marks. "Huh?!" She scrubbed harder and looked again. "Still there?...…! Oh No!" Tsuruga-san…? Arrgh!"

She heard her phone ring from the bedroom. A shot of adrenaline ran down to her fingers and up her scalp. She spat out the toothpaste and ran to answer it, but her hand hovered over relentless ringing coming from under the blankets. Who was it? Was it Ren? Did she want to answer it if it was? She didn't even want to look to find out. She'd be scared if it was, or disappointed if it wasn't. She picked it up squeezed her eyes and looked -it wasn't Ren. Her body slumped as it released its tension; she sighed in semi-relief and pressed to connect.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh hai! Sawara-san! Ohayou! Hai! I haven't forgotten, I'll be at LME in 20 minutes!"

Efficient as ever, Kyoko flew out the door after changing out of her pajamas within 15 minutes, with enough time to quickly put on a little make up, she grabbed her bike and peddled as if her life depended on it, to meet with Sawara.

After parking the bike in the rack outside the building she sprinted up the front steps with a fleeting thought of her first day there, stubbornly sitting in view of Sawara's office window all day. It gave her the strength to continue and, if she persevered, her feelings for Ren didn't matter. That wasn't important – her growth as an actress was, and her career would be threatened if she gave into that weakness even for a moment. Lory had seen that look on her face. She couldn't afford to have Ren see it too. There was that conundrum again. How to hide it from him while acting in love with him – what to do? The only way was to kill the feelings. But Lory had said they would make her improve as an actress. God, it was hard being an actress and having to show your vulnerability. It was like being publicly naked in a dream. There was no control and you were open to all kinds of scrutiny and criticism – and failure!

Kyoko made her way to Sawara's office – she was preoccupied, mumbling to herself and looking at the floor (she could find her way blindfolded by now). Coming up to a junction in the hallway she went to turn the corner.

BAM! She hit a hard wall of masculinity with a familiar scent! _Ren_! _Oh no_!

Just as Kyoko became aware of whom she had collided with, she felt his large warm hands grip her upper arms to hold her steady. She gasped at the contact. She refused to look up, not knowing what sort of face to show him.

"I'm late!" She muttered an apology, pushed out of his hold, and bowed then quickly started down the hall again.

"Good Morning Kyoko-Chan! Eh? Wh..?" She ignored Yashiro's voice nearby but walked determinedly towards Sawara's office. Until she felt a hand on her arm again. A very firm hand.

"Mogami-san!" Tsuruga's voice was controlled but she could sense underlying emotions in that control. She ripped her arm away and resumed walking.

"Are you aware we have a meeting together in 20 minutes?" Ren persisted.

"Are you ok Mogami-san? Do you need to…?...I think we need to talk! Give me 10 minutes!" Ren grabbed her arm, a hold that brooked no argument. "Come with me…please!" He insisted.

Kyoko couldn't resist this entreaty as he pulled her along to a small storage room with an open door.

Ren looked over his shoulder as he and Kyoko entered the room. "Yashiro-san, make sure we're not disturbed please?"

Yashiro, looked at his watch, a little disconcerted and confused until he saw the door shut behind them and the lock turn. "You've got some 'splaining' to do my friend!...Good luck!" He said under his breath with a devilish smile spreading on his face.

Ren cornered a very flustered Kyoko against the wall his arms bracketing either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Kyoko!...Mogami-san! Look at me! … I won't let you leave until you look at me!" Ren had barely calmed himself down. There was no point in bullying Kyoko, she was as stubborn as he was and he knew she'd clam up more if he forced her. It was hard to coax her when he had so little time to do this before the meeting Sawara had arranged for Kyoko and him to attend with the producers of the new dramedy romance they were in.

"Listen to me! We don't have time to have a real talk right now and we need to be in Sawara's office in 10 minutes. For the both of us, we need to calm down and for you to please trust me! I lost my control last night and the reason is way too complicated for me to explain to you right now, nor will be easy for me when I do. It's too long a story to just blurt it out and it's something I'm still struggling with myself to try and understand so I'm asking you to please be patient. I'd never hurt or take advantage of you Mogami-san please believe that!"

 _Those puppy-dog eyes!_

Kyoko had been looking into Ren's face and watched the myriad emotions shape and transform it, as he tried to muddle his way through his thoughts and try to get through to her. She was surprised at his vulnerability, that he was willing to let her see his true self exposed without his "Ren" actor persona. Feeling very uncomfortable she panicked, and changed the subject a little, but with complete sincerity.

Kyoko hung her head.

"I'm sorry I ran last night, Tsuruga-san. I was embarrassed and I didn't know what to do. I got in over my head with this movie. As you saw last night, I'm not ready and I want out. I'll ask Sawara-san to ask if the producers will allow me to break the contract."

Ren's heart lurched in shock and disappointment.

"You're not the Kyoko I know if you're quitting this early in the game!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize to everyone who reads this, for my months long hiatus with this story. I wrote myself into a corner and I'm more interested in the other stories I've started but I feel I need to finish this one. It will most likely take as long as Sensei is taking with the manga but obviously mine is a major hack job. There can be no comparison to my idol Nakamura Yoshiki to whom Skip Beat belongs. I hope this will satisfy anyone who has missed this. I will try and be a little more consistent with updates. Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing and I appreciate all who have favorited and followed!**

Voodoo Curse Chapter 9

"You're not the Kyoko I know if you're quitting this early in the game!"

Ren's tone was stern and incredulous; he didn't know how to coax Kyoko out of her panic. He grasped her shoulders and gave a little shake, not violently but more as if to wake her up and bring her into the moment. She refused to look at him and blushed and squeezed her eyes shut and he knew he was witnessing a recall of their acting practice last night.

"Kyoko! Look at me! This role won't kill you! It will make you stronger! It's just kissing, no big deal!"

 **Like hell it's no big deal - even for me!** Ren freaked in his thoughts.

He continued with an urgency of a man grasping at straws. "It's not an act between you and me it's between our two characters. There will be many more roles like this that you will be required to take if you want your career to expand. You are such a good actress you almost had me fooled! Don't let my actions of last night scare you away. That was just my role I was playing and he kinda got away on me.

 **Damn! - That's a bald faced lie and I doubt if she'll buy that explanation**. **We hadn't even got into improvising!** **God! Talking about digging myself into a deep hole on opposite ends! How can I tell her how much she means to me later down the road while saying that? But if I hadn't said that she'd back out! Geez! She'll never believe anything I say!**

The clock was ticking and Ren was sure, although he couldn't see that Yashiro was waiting close to the closet door. His suspicions were confirmed when there was a soft and urgent knock.

"Ren! Kyoko! We have two minutes! If you don't wrap things up in there you'll be late!"

Ren gave Kyoko meaningful look.

She started to say something. "But Tsu.."

"We'll talk later! You can't ask to quit until after that!

He opened the door and let Kyoko out ahead of him. Yashiro lifted an inquiring eyebrow in Ren's direction. Ren gave him a tight lipped grimace of frustration behind Kyoko as they all headed for the meeting room.

The producer, director and a few of the cast were there waiting. They all stood up when Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro entered.

"I'm sorry! We're e a few minutes late." Yashiro bowed in apology on behalf of Ren and Kyoko.

Producer Yamada Kento nodded and made a gesture for them all to be seated. After introductions were made and the formalities over, Director Kimura Jun, addressed the cast.

"I'm really excited to go over the script and see how the first reading together goes. I hope this will let everyone get acquainted with each other and get the feel of the story. Mogami-San, this is your first lead role, how do you feel about it? Did you familiarize yourself with the character Sumire?"

Kyoko was sitting quietly in her chair and felt all the eyes in the room focused on her. Thoroughly rattled, with everything that had transpired she squirmed internally, while gathering her scrambled thoughts together. She looked down to quickly reign in her emotional turmoil.

"Yes, I have and I find it interesting".

There! That was a generic description without giving the director any immediate concerns!

"Great, I know you'll have fun with it! There are some humorous moments in this. It isn't quite a rom-com, but we don't want it to become too heavy. Being a period piece we want it just a little more relevant for our era. Well, let's start at the beginning; we'll go over the description and the background..."

The director's voice started to fade into the background as Kyoko began to immerse and imagine herself in the character and story as they began to go through the details of this Diorama she had resigned herself to accept under duress since now there was no way to back out after this first reading without her losing face and respect.

 **Damn Ren!**

 _ **As Fate Would Have It**_

 _ **Background and opening scene.**_

 _ **It was difficult to maneuver in the brightly coloured kimono. The confining material around her legs and the wooden geta on her feet limited her walk to tiny mincing steps. It was very unfeminine to walk in large ungainly strides, her normal gait, and gardening chores were much more appropriate in Sumire's daily life than wearing fancy themed silks and ornate hairstyles, she felt constricted and it was so uncomfortable to dress formally. The western style party was lively and Sumire, feeling out of place and gauche, had slipped out the back entrance to admire the peaceful garden that was subtly lit with stone lanterns and the occasional pulsing glow of a firefly that would reflect on the water. As she retreated farther into the garden the voices and laughter in the ballroom faded and she could now fully appreciate her solitude. She approached the little wooden bridge to admire the pond and to see if it was still light enough to watch the lovely orange and black koi that swam gracefully in among the rocks and lotus floating in the evening twilight. Listening to the trickle of a little waterfall, she unfolded her fan and briskly waved it cooling her face in the heavy evening humidity of the summer.**_

 _ **All her life since she was young child, Sumire had focused all her efforts on the meticulous art of garden landscaping on her family's estate. She was most at home in those surroundings while pruning, arranging trees, shrubs, rocks and water features to mimic nature and bring out the simple spiritual beauty of the gardens and gave her the most enjoyment in life in spite of the fact it was uncommon for a female to pursue that discipline. She had been encouraged to practice the more feminine arts of tea ceremony and flower arranging but had shunned both after watching their master gardener working on the estate grounds until he explained that all those disciplines were intertwined. Her father, a wealthy merchant, was away most of the time on business and her mother, a reticent woman was not inclined to enforce punishment to repress her free spirit. So Sumire happily followed their old gardener like a puppy, and he indulged her as a surrogate grandchild and apprentice. As a little girl she had bombarded him with questions on everything to do with his craft, which might have tried his patience had he not been so delighted to finally find someone as enthusiastic as himself. Unfortunately, Sumire's unconventional upbringing was inevitably going to restrict her marriage opportunities.**_

 _ **She was unaware of the tall figure, silhouetted in the shadow of the wisteria entwined in the pergola, silently observing her.**_

 _ **Extremely handsome, wearing western style clothes of the Taisho period, Kazahaya Mori was sporting a smart tuxedo and bow tie with his shining black hair slicked back in a pomaded style. He was a tall man for Japanese, at least a head taller than most, which gave him an edge in trading negotiations. It had an intimidating effect on men wanting to do business with him. He found he didn't have to push very hard to win a contract that was in his company's best interest. He was used to getting what he wanted without much effort. This girl blending in the shadows on the small wooden bridge intrigued him. She was petite but didn't appear to be demure even if she was obviously avoiding the party. She acted like a curious child while leaning over the bridge peering at the water. She even kicked off her geta to step up on the lower railing for a better view. She rested her chin on her folded arms on the railing entranced by the lazy meanderings of the fish; she had hitched up her kimono and was absently swinging a free leg.**_

 _ **Kazahaya smiled, enraptured by her apparent innocence and artless beauty. A few fireflies glowed and dimmed randomly around her like a frame and, if he didn't know better, he might have thought he had already become smitten by her in that instant. She was like a little fairy sprite. Magical.**_


End file.
